


new york

by equalitylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but not really because its just in the past, in a cab basically, inspired by the song new york by ed sheeran, kind of harry/omc, takes place in nyc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equalitylarry/pseuds/equalitylarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry and louis take a cab in nyc, and fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	new york

**Author's Note:**

> the title is inspired by "new york" by ed sheeran
> 
> (unfortunately) i don't own one direction, so everything that happens in this fic is purely from my imagination. 
> 
> all mistakes are my own!
> 
> i'm also on tumblr at equalitylarry!
> 
> comments and kudos greatly appreciated!!

“harry, please open the door. i feel like i haven’t seen you in years.” louis pleaded, knocking on the door of his best friend’s apartment. his words were followed by a heavy silence for a few moments. but then, louis heard shuffling from the other side of the door. the heavy wooden door slowly creaked open to reveal a rather young-looking boy, even though he had just turned 23. his curly hair was knotted and obviously hadn’t been washed in a few days. his large sweater hung loosely off of his broad shoulders, and his gray sweatpants had a few too many suspicious stains on them. louis frowned slightly as he looked over the boy carefully, before wrapping him up in a tight hug. harry was hesitant at first, but quickly gripped onto louis, wrapping his skinny legs around the other boys waist, “i’ve missed you, lou.”

louis pressed a kiss to harry’s shoulder, “i’ve missed you too, harry. we haven’t hung out in ages.”

“its just that,” harry said shakily, “ada-, i mean he, uh, didn’t like you too much. or any of my friends really.”

louis nodded slowly, because really, he did understand. adam had been a bit too controlling for louis’ liking too, but harry insisted that he was “really a nice guy, louis, c’mon” and “he’s just doing it because he loves me.” but then, adam had just packed up and left harry one day, leaving only a note explaining that he found someone “better.” harry had been crushed, and louis had received a long voice mail at two o’clock in the morning, which was not much more than harry crying loudly into the phone, inserting bits of information between sobs. louis called back as fast as he could, but by then, harry’s phone was off. and in the weeks after that, none of louis’ calls or texts were answered. the only person who had been in harry’s flat since that night was liam, since he lived there. liam had been the one in charge of making sure that harry was doing fine, while his other friends niall and zayn would drop off packages and things that they felt would cheer harry up.

when he first heard about the break-up, louis was extremely happy, and also ashamed of himself for that feeling because he knew that harry was sad. but louis had been in love with his best friend for years, so he just had to conceal his joy whenever the subject came up. however, after a few weeks of letting harry mope and wallow in his sadness, louis decided that it was time to take matters into his own hands.

“harry, please come to the bar with me tonight. i promise it’ll be fun.”

“i don’t know louis,” harry said quietly as he unwrapped his legs from around louis and started walking into the living room. he sat on the large leather couch, socked feet tucked up underneath him, arms wrapped tightly around himself.

louis pouted slightly, “i just wanna make you feel better, h.”

“i look disgusting.” harry argued.

“first of all, no you don’t. but i might suggest a shower and some actual pants.” louis chuckled, carefully moving a rogue curl out of harry’s face. 

the younger boy’s eyes skirted quickly over louis’ face, stopping on his lips for a second before flicking back up to louis’ blue eyes.

“okay, yeah, let’s go.” harry said, nodding. “i’ll get in the shower, so if you wanna-“

“-erm y-yeah i’ll just wait here.” louis stuttered out, causing harry to giggle as he got up and left the room.

louis played games on his phone for about a half hour, waiting patiently for harry to be ready. when the younger boy re-entered the room, his hair was freshly washed and pushed up into a quiff, his long legs were covered by the jeans that looked painted up, and he had a white scoop neck shirt on. harry was wearing his trademark necklaces again, and louis smiled widely as he stood up, “you look really good, h.”

harry blushed at the praise, before grabbing his coat and making his way towards the front door, louis following close behind.

as the two boys made their way through the busy streets of new york, they made easy conversation about anything and everything. they walked until they found a bar that looked promising. the two boys walked in and found that it wasn’t too crowded, so they got to the bar easily and found seats. louis ordered their drinks, having harry’s order memorized, and they sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

soon after finishing his first drink, harry admitted quietly that he had been thinking about it for the past few days, and he wasn’t sure what attracted him to adam in the first place.

“really,” he mused, fiddling with his necklaces, “i think that i’m over it. i mean, he’s obviously moved on, so why should i be so hung up on him.”

“you deserve so much better, harry. and i promise that one day you’ll find a guy who truly loves you.”

harry smiled widely at that, and scooted closer to louis, “yeah, i think i will.”

the boys ordered another round of drinks, and decided to dance. that involved just flailing their arms to the beat to the music that the band was playing. after a few songs, the band began to play a slow, acoustic song, and louis wasn’t sure what to do. but harry just looked into his eyes and pulled him close as they danced in circles around the small dance floor along with several other couples. the song ended too quickly, and the two boys found their way back to the bar for more drinks.

after a few more hours, several more drinks, and way too many bad jokes, louis turned to harry, “do you want to go back home?”

harry shook his head vigorously, “don’t wanna leave you, lou.”

louis smiled widely, leaping off of the bar stool and holding his hand out to harry. harry took the other boy’s hand, which felt much smaller in his large palm. louis had fully intended to let go of harry’s hand, but the other boy held tight as they walked to the front of the pub to hail a cab.

“louis, i really don’t want to go home…” harry said, confused, as they got into the back of a cab.

“where are you boys headed?” the taxi driver asked, pulling away from the bar.

“can you just… drive around, please? for a while?” louis said, rubbing his thumb over the back of harry’s hand.

“that’s gonna cost you.” the driver warned, but louis knew that and was completely fine with it. he has recently been promoted, and would have probably done this for harry even if it meant using his saved up for emergencies money.

harry pressed a short kiss to louis’ cheek in thanks, before settling against the window.

“you can lean on me if you want, it might be more comfortable.” louis suggested quickly.

harry smiled broadly and moved over so that he head rested on the other boy’s shoulder, and lifted his legs up on the seat beside him.

it was around two in the morning when the boys entered the taxi, and the driver began to drive towards brooklyn, radio playing quietly in the background. louis began to sing along to the upbeat ke$ha song that was playing, and harry joined in happily. the two boys were laughing raucously as they messed up almost all of the words. the cabbie smiled at them in the rear view mirror, shaking his head fondly.

harry and louis sang along to every song that came on the radio, even as they began to repeat. as it neared three o’clock, harry had his head resting in louis’ lap, and the older boy was stroking his hair as imagine dragons blared through the speakers. louis found himself staring out the window of the cab, and he was pretty sure that they’ve passed these buildings before, but he doesn’t care that he’s just driving in circles when he’s got harry in his lap, sparkles in his eyes.

it gets quiet as the songs ends and another has yet to begin.

“i feel like i’ve lost so many friends.” harry whispers.

louis let out a sad sigh, “we all still love you, h, promise.”

“you still love me?” the younger boy asks, staring up at louis with wide eyes.

“yeah, yeah i do.” louis admits.

harry brings his hand up to hold louis’ again, and they sit in silence for a while, just enjoying each other’s presence.

as another hour passes, the sky gets brighter, and the streets get busier, but inside the taxi it is still calm and quiet, with harry asleep on louis’ lap. the younger boy makes small snuffling noises for a few moments before he wakes up and stretches his arms.

“what time’s it?” he asks, rubbing his eyes.

“around 4, i think.” louis answer’s running his hands through harry’s messy curls.

harry vows not to fall asleep again, and the two boys spend the last hour of night talking about what happens next.

“i think i’m going to move out.” harry says, “i need a smaller place.”

louis decides to take this chance, “you could stay with me, if you want, until you find a new place.”

“i’d love that, lou, thank you so much.” the younger boy smiles.

harry moves to sit up as they give the driver the address to harry’s apartment. they’re only a few minutes away, so they arrive quickly. as harry is about to say goodbye to louis, the older boy leans in and presses his lips softly to harry’s. harry responds immediately, wrapping his arms around louis’ neck. the angle is awkward and their lips are slightly chapped, but it’s the most perfect kiss that louis has ever had. harry agrees, it seems, as it takes a few minutes for either boy to pull away. when they do, they can both see the sun rising over the tall buildings of new york, bright and beautiful.

“i love you.” louis whispers, hands on either side of harry’s face.

“i love you too, lou. always have.” harry replies, kissing him one more time.

harry moves to get out of the cab, closing the door softly behind him. louis is sad for a moment, but then harry reappears on his side of the cab and opens the door, “i believe this is your stop too.”

louis smiles and hands the taxi driver the money quickly, before taking harry’s hand and interlocking their fingers tightly.


End file.
